Probability
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Karena kemungkinan selalu ada. Mulai dari nol hingga satu. Tidak ada hal yang mustahil. Anda hanya belum tahu saja kejadian di tempat dan saat yang tidak Anda hadiri. [Drabble. Various Pairings. T ]


**Summary** : Karena kemungkinan selalu ada. Mulai dari nol hingga satu. Tidak ada hal yang mustahil. Anda hanya belum tahu saja kejadian di tempat dan saat yang tidak Anda hadiri. [Drabble. Various Pairings.]

**Pairings** : NileJean, EruMin, AruRen (atau EreMin, entahah), RiRen, JeaRen, Grisha x Mr. Leonhart

**Disclaimer : **Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**Warning :** AU, OOC, BL, writing errors, antara AU dan Canon,

* * *

**Probability**

**Attention**

Terkadang orang yang sepertinya dijadikan mainan oleh dewi Fortuna macam Eren Jeager juga dapat membuat orang lain iri. Salah satu korbannya adalah Connie Springer yang sudah terkena tormen dari penyakit bernama "dikacangin", bahkan dilupakan. Hingga pada titik frustasi di mana lampu taman generasi kedua setelah Komandan Garrison dan Rektor Keith Shadis tersebut membuat tulisan semacam _crop circle_ di lapangan terbuka.

_[NOTICE ME PLEASE]_

* * *

**Booze**

Tidak ada yang tahu sebelumnya.

Tidak, hal ini memang dirahasiakan, demi kesenangan pribadi.

Hanji Zoe mengadakan sebuah eksperimen yang sedikit-sedikit ada hubungannya dengan titan mengingat sasarannya adalah Eren Jaeger.

Dan Korporal Rivaille.

Ide awal adalah mencoba memberikan alkohol kepada Titan. Apa yang akan terjadi? Mayor kita sangat penasaran.

Lalu bagaimana jika Korporal Rivaille, yang terkuat di kalangan umat manusia tetapi lemah terhadap intoksikasi alkohol, disatukan dalam satu ruangan setelah mengkonsumsi likuid yang sama?

Hanya Hanji Zoe, derit kayu dengan lantai, kacamata yang pecah, dan genangan darah yang tahu jawabannya.

* * *

**Calculate**

Segala sesuatu harus diperhitungkan, direncanakan dengan matang untuk mendapatkan ketepatan dan peluang lebih dari enam dibagi delapan. Meski begitu ada kalanya didapati beberapa hal yang tak dapat diperkirakan. Misalnya apa saja yang dilakukan pemuda inosen macam Armin Arlert ketika berduaan dengan komandannya.

* * *

**Doubt**

"Arlert, buka bajumu."

Yang disebut namanya memekik keras. Apalagi dengan kalimat tiba-tiba yang cukup spektakuler dari pria yang tengah memelototinya dengan kelopak mata dibuka lebar-lebar.

"U-untuk apa, eh..._sir_?"

"Karena ada kemungkinan kau itu perempuan berdada rata yang menyamar jadi pria untuk bisa dapat barak yang sama dengan Jaeger."

* * *

**Efforts**

Kerja keras Marco Bodt hampir selalu gagal.

Ia hanya bisa memandangi dari sudut yang sama saat ini, tanpa ada kemampuan untuk melakukan hal lain.

Setelah arwahnya yang terpisah dari tubuhnya masuk dan menjadi satu dengan Annie Leonhart, ia hanya bisa melihatnya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Hingga saat terakhir ia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Sekalipun telinganya mendengar suara Jean Kirschtein, Marco hanya bisa bungkam.

Usaha keras saja tidak cukup.

* * *

**Focus**

"Jadi pertama-tama kau membaca bagian ini dengan seksama, setelah itu kau pertimbangkan isinya –jangan terlalu lama berpikir, ingat kertas-kertas itu bisa jadi monster yang memakanmu hidup-hidup jika dibiarkan menunggu terlalu lama– kemudian..." Armin Arlert terus mendengarkan perkataan Komandannya. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri, kalau boleh jujur. Apalagi dengan sang pembicara kala itu sedang berdiri di belakangnya, tangan kiri di atas meja, menyangga tubuhnya yang menunduk dan tangan kanan menunjuk bagian-bagian yang disebutkan dalam kertas. Dadanya menyentuh punggung Armin.

Tolong. Siapapun, tolong.

Detak jantung Armin berpacu seperti kuda yang tengah berlari kencang. Wajahnya begitu panas dan dia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Apalagi dengan bibir yang begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Lalu suara _bass_ yang bergetar dalam nada rendah melantun di sampingnya. Juga tidak lupa tangan yang sesekali bertemu kulitnya.

Armin mengucap syukur dalam hatinya karena saat ini Erwin tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

"...lalu baru kau tanda tangani di bawah sini. Hei, Arlert, kau masih di situ?" Erwin Smith terheran melihat Armin gemetaran dan tidak menggerakkan tangannya. Jangan-jangan kuliah panjangnya tidak didengarkan anak ini?

Armin tercekat, ia hanya diam. Kata-katanya tidak mau keluar. Ia mendengar helaan napas keluar dari bibir Erwin dan semakin membeku ketika didapatinya wajah Erwin tepat di depannya. Jari memiringkan arah hadap kepalanya, bibir saling bersentuhan dalam ciuman singkat.

"Jika kau tidak memperhatikanku setelah ini, akan kuulangi hingga kau hanya mendengarkanku, Arlert."

* * *

**Gossip**

Pasukan Pengintai tidak punya kerjaan. Terutama yang perempuan, itu pendapat kebanyakan orang.

Apalagi sekarang.

"Kudengar Annie Leonhart itu ditinggal ayahnya juga."

"Oh, benarkah? Berarti sama dengan Eren Jaeger itu dong?"

"Eh? Jadi Jaeger juga?"

"Tunggu, mereka satu angkatan, kan?"

"Jangan-jangan, mereka ditinggalkan di saat yang bersamaan."

"Mungkin dua orang itu ada hubungannya?"

"Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kemunculan Colossal dan Armored Titan juga tidak wajar. Mungkin mereka yang melakukannya!"

"Mungkinkah..."

Menghela napas, orang yang melihat hanya bisa tutup telinga dan mengabaikan.

Demi kesehatan jantung sang anak, jangan gosipkan ayahanda Annie Leonhart dengan Dokter Grisha.

Apalagi tentang mereka kawin lari di tengah bencana.

* * *

**Height**

Tinggi badan, satu topik yang harus dihindari jika kau masih ingin hidup lebih lama di dunia Pasukan Pengintai yang keras. Dalam bentuk apapun. Dalam sindiran setidak jelas apapun. Dan tidak sengaja sekalipun.

Terutama jika kau adalah seorang Eren Jaeger, bocah dengan kepekaan nol persen yang tidak tahu bahwa segala tindakannya membuat orang ingin menghentikan aktivitas untuk sekedar mencicipi atau memakannya hidup-hidup sekalian.

Bukan salah Rivaille menyeret Eren ke ruang baca setelah yang muda mengambilkan sebuah buku dua puluh senti di atasnya.

* * *

**Innocence**

Semua orang selalu berkata bahwa Eren Jaeger adalah seorang bocah yang tidak tahu dunia lain selain pertarungan dan kadar titan di dalam kepalanya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Pimpinan Skuad Hanji Zoe.

"…Di-_rape_ itu diapakan, kalau saya boleh tanya?"

Auruo Bossard menggigit lidahnya, diikuti semburan darah. Petra Rall bersemu merah, entah kenapa. Gunther tidak jauh berbeda dengan satu-satunya wanita di sana. Erd membuat catatan mental.

Usulkan seksologi untuk dimasukkan ke dalam materi teori pengetahuan umum angkatan baru.

* * *

**Jam**

"Hei, Eren! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya selai mapel? Aku kan butuh untuk makan pancake."

"Kau...memakannya?"

Sebuah anggukan dari Jean Kirschtein, tanpa dosa, membuat hati Eren Jaeger porak poranda. Entah apakah dia ini suka cari perkara atau memang tak tahu etika. Tapi pertama, itu bukan selai mapel lezat yang dikira. Juga bukan ramuan buatan sembarang orang.

Itu obat perangsang dosis ganda kolaborasi Mayor Hanji Zoe dan seorang yang diam-diam menghanyutkan, Miss Petra.

* * *

**Kitten**

"Meow."

"…"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Meow."

"…"

Kedua obsidian memandangi makhluk mungil di bawahnya. Hitam.

"Meow?"

Wajah ditundukkan ke bawah. Pundak sedikit bergetar, sebelum kemudian menghadap lurus ke depan dan berseru mantab.

"...kau kubawa pulang."

* * *

**Listen**

Komandan Pasukan Pengintai adalah satu dari sekian orang yang bisa dibilang pendengar yang baik. Selain ia menghargai kata-kata orang, ia tidak mencela, memandang lurus ke dalam mata, seolah ia memasuki wilayah pribadi yang diajak bicara dan membaca langsung ke akar pikirannya. Ia senang mendapat respon dari tindakannya bungkam dan mendengarkan. Favoritnya adalah anak muda yang kalau dipandangi beberapa detik saja wajahnya berubah semerah bara dan kalimatnya terbata-bata.

"A-anoo...Eto...Saya tidak bermaksud...Eh..."

Tidak jelas, absurd, tidak bermutu.

Tapi Erwin suka.

* * *

**Mikasa**

"Mikasa terlalu macho untuk jadi wanita."

"Eren terlalu manis untuk jadi pria."

"Mikasa jelas-jelas ada rasa dengan Eren Jaeger."

"Tunggu, Eren sudah banyak yang punya. Dan jangan lupa harem yang dibuatnya entah sadar atau tidak. Jangan merusak suasana, nona."

"Oh, maaf. Saya hanya ingin membahas bagaimana seorang wanita bisa menjadi sangat macho."

"Dan saya hanya membahas bagaimana selera gadis macho tersebut tidak sangat pantas direalisasikan. Mengingat bahwa gadis itu lebih jantan dari yang pria–

–dan Korporal Muda bisa murka."

* * *

**Nap**

Di luar perkiraan para kebanyakan orang, prajurit muda berbakat Erwin Smith termasuk pemuda yang suka tidur siang. Tempat favoritnya berlokasi di bawah pohon rindang, _spot_ terbaik yang ada dengan rumput hijau sejauh mata memandang.

Terlebih lagi semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia menemukan seorang anak kecil, yang deskripsi fisiknya memiliki banyak kemiripan dengannya terutama untuk bagian rambut pirang dan mata birunya, membuka-buka halaman bukunya dengan sepasang manik berbinar-binar dan ekspresi kagum terlihat jelas.

Erwin Smith menambah jam tidur siangnya beberapa menit lebih lama.

* * *

**Order**

Para prajurit yang baik biasanya termasuk orang-orang penurut. Kerjakan ini, kerjakan itu, lakukan ini, lakukan itu. Tidak peduli sekalipun perintahnya tidak masuk akal, asalkan itu artinya poin tambahan, mereka akan kerjakan.

Kecuali Armin Arlert.

"Karena sebentar lagi _Halloween_, aku ingin kau memakai baju seragam wanita dan–"

"Maaf, saya menolak."

Dan kau tak akan heran kenapa tidak bisa melihat nama pemuda itu dalam peringkat sepuluh besar angkatan seratus empat.

* * *

**Promise**

Nile Dawk tidak pernah merasa semarah ini. Terutama ketika ia memandangi pemuda yang rambutnya senada pasir pantai itu dan tidak, Nile hanya mendengar cerita saja bahwa pasir pantai berwarna coklat pastel. Yang dipandangi hanya melihat ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan yang sepertinya berkata oh-aku-sudah-sangat-siap-memakanmu-hidup-hidup.

"Kirschtein," Nile memulai. Ia tidak terima. Sangat tidak terima. Apalagi karena orang ini mengkhianatinya. "Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu."

"M-maaf, _sir_?" Entah bodoh atau memang tidak tahu, Jean kelihatan ling-lung

"Kenapa kau mengingkari janjimu masuk ke Polisi Militer?"

"I-itu...saya..."

"Erwin kah? Dia beri apa dirimu? Aji-aji pangestu? Apa mungkin Rivaille? Cebol sok muda itu mengatakan apa padamu?"

"B-bukan mereka, _sir_!"

"Kawanmu yang hilang sepa-"

"BUKAN, _SIR_! Eh, maksudku, bukan hanya dia, _sir_."

"Lalu siapa?"

Jean terdiam sebentar, tidak ingin menjawab sesungguhnya. Tolong, ya. Itu aib yang tidak mau diakuinya. Tetapi karena dulu Nile membantunya belajar untuk bisa masuk sepuluh besar dan mendaftar di kepolisian, Jean merasa tidak enak jika hanya bungkam.

"Eren Jeager..._sir_..."

Nile Dawk segera membuat petisi untuk menarik pemuda Jeager itu ke tempatnya tepat setelah mendapat kabar heboh adanya Titan Shifter.

* * *

**Question**

"Kenapa sepertinya bocah suisidal itu selalu mendapat perhatian banyak orang?"

"Kenapa jatah makan kita sedikit sekali?"

"Kenapa rambutku tidak tumbuh-tumbuh setelah lima tahun?"

"Kenapa Bertholdt bisa tinggi sekali?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa tinggi, Christa?"

"Kenapa Reinard sering melirik ke arah Historia?"

"Kenapa Christa kelihatan seperti malaikat?"

"Kenapa kalian cerewet sekali?"

* * *

**_Reasonless_**

"Tidak ada alasan tapi, Arlert. Ini perintah langsung dari Komandanmu. Menikahlah deenganku."

* * *

**Saw-See**

"Hei, hei, hei! Kalian mau membantuku melakukan sesuatu?"

Para gadis dan mereka-yang-jenis-kelaminnya-masih-diragukan yang tengah berbincang (bergosip, lebih tepatnya) tentang segala hal yang bisa dibicarakan (hubungan antara Komandan Pixis dan Keith Shadis, kemungkinan Grisha Jaeger dan ayah dari Annie Leonhart yang menghilang bersama, lalu tentang Eren yang sepertinya jelmaan anak anjing dan hal-hal lainnya) menoleh begitu mendengar mayor Hanji melesak masuk sambil berteriak keras.

"Melakukan apa, mayor?"

Dan yang ditanya nyengir lebar, tanpa dosa. Kemudian melontarkan jawabannya yang cukup absurd dengan wajah merona merah entah apa maksudnya, dan suara cukup nyaring yang menggema.

"Desain pakaian untuk Titan."

* * *

**Translate**

_'Berbohong itu tidak baik, Rivaille. Apalagi sama anak kecil.'_

Kalimat waria _androgene_ itu melantun di kepalanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Apalagi saat ini, terdengar semakin nyaring berputar.

_'Berbohong itu tidak baik, Rivaille.'_

"Heichou?" Menelengkan kepalanya. Menatap dengan sapu di tangan, mata bersinar terang menunjukkan kepolosan hatinya, lalu telinga anjing pasangan yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di kepalanya. Mungkin saja kalau punya ekor, Rivaille bisa melihatnya bergoyang ke kanan-kiri dengan antusias. "Heichou tadi mau bicara apa?"

_'Apalagi sama anak kecil.'_

"...Bersihkan kamarku, Eren."

_"Yes, sir!"_ dan anak itu sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Oh, betapa Rivaille ingin berteriak frustasi.

Demi celana dalam gambar lidah Auruo Bossard, kenapa otaknya mentranslasi "aku menginginkanmu" menjadi kalimat tak bermutu?

* * *

**Utopia**

Rivaille mengindam-idamkan sebuah posisi dalam hidupnya. Ia memiliki rencana besar yang ingin diwujudkan cepat atau lambat.

Ia akan memproduksi pemutih pakaian secara besar-besaran, atau mengganti pakaian para prajurit dengan yang lebih sulit ternoda sehingga ia tidak perlu risih dan repot-repot mencuci gombal-gombal para makhluk kotor itu.

Pakaian berkain transparan mungkin?

* * *

**Villain**

Kalau mendengar pendapat kebanyakan orang dari Pasukan Pengintai terhadap Nile, sudah pasti penjahat massal yang cuma cari aman akan didapatkan.

Mereka tidak tahu, kenapa ia rela mati-matian berusaha agar dapat menyandang jabatan Komandan Polisi Militer.

"Aku akan masuk sepuluh besar, lalu aku akan bergabung ke Polisi Militer."

Mana bisa Nile Dawk mengatakan bahwa anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahun yang ambisius itu membuatnya ingin jadi orang terpandang di matanya dan membiarkan dirinya dipanggil tokoh antagonis.

* * *

**Wolf**

Karena cinta Rivaille kepada Eren bukanlah cinta monyet yang datang secara tiba-tiba lalu pergi segera setelah masa-masa kasmaran berlalu singkat. Namun sebuah rasa cinta yang datang dari ia masih muda dan Erwin memintanya datang ke kediaman Dr. Grisha, ketika ia memandangi emerald yang bersinar di bawah cahaya bulan.

Yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kedua kalinya kepada orang yang sama, dalam situasi yang jauh berbeda, beberapa tahun setelahnya, dengan jeruji besi penjara bawah tanah sebagai jarak pemisah keduanya.

"Tidak buruk."

Bukanlah komentar yang ditujukan kepada jawaban yang diterimanya, melainkan sorot mata yang memantulkan api obor yang bergoyang, yang berkilat macam serigala di depan mangsanya.

* * *

**XX**

Beberapa orang lama-kelamaan semakin merasa heran dengan satu hal janggal. Hal tersebut adalah ketidakjelasan bernama para petinggi Pasukan Pengintai. Hampir semua orang tahu mereka sudah menjabat cukup lama, dan pengalaman mereka tak bisa dibilang hijau. Tetapi hampir semua dari mereka tidak terlihat seperti lelaki tua paruh baya (anggap Hanji Zoe laki-laki dalam konteks ini) sekalipun sepertinya beban mental mereka lebih berat daripada pasukan lain. Bahkan mereka kelihatannya sehat, segar, dan awet muda.

Penasaran, beberapa prajurit memutuskan untuk menggali informasi lebih lanjut.

Hanya untuk menemukan bagian jenis kelamin Hanji Zoe digambari beruang, tinggi badan Korporal Muda Rivaille dikosongkan, dan tiga data bagian umur diisi dengan huruf eks kali dua.

* * *

**Yell**

Jangan kira Reiner Braun tidak bisa marah karena hal kecil. Suaranya memang bernada rendah dan dia juga bukan orang yang suka meninggikan suaranya.

Tetapi ketika mendengar ada orang yang mengejeknya, gelegar suaranya memecahkan gendang telinga.

"SIAPA TADI YANG MENYAMAKAN _ARMORED TITAN_ DENGAN RAKSASA HIJAU TIDAK TAMPAN ITU, HAH?"

* * *

**Zipper**

Bunyi-bunyian bisa bermakna banyak. Apalagi efek suara yang terdengar di balik pintu tebal. Terutama suara tarikan retsleting itu. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya dibuka di dalam sana. Lihat ke atas, semakin meragukan melihat papan nama Korporal kita tercinta.

"H-HEICHOU!"

Dan jelas dia tidak sendirian.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N :** Benda ini hanya _drabble_ singkat hasil menggalau di sekolah dan hasil _rant_ yang mengumpul di kepala. Termasuk satu cara untuk melampiaskan keinginan merilis _oneshot_ baru dan latihan untuk mengembalikan tulisan saya yang lama. Karena, sungguh, kualitas saya cukup berbeda setelah WB berkepanjangan.

Dan maafkan saya dengan pairing-pairing absurd di atas. Terutama gosip Grisha x Mr. Leonhart yang saya umbar di sana-sini beberapa minggu sebelumnya, saya nggak kuat pengen bikin. Jalan pikiran kepala saya dan hipotesa-hipotesanya memang agak gimana.

Kalau misalnya salah satu _Drabble_ ini menyalakan lampu dalam brankas inspirasi Anda, silakan dipakai dan beritahu saya biar saya bisa baca~ Terutama kalau ada yang buat NileJean. Anda akan bikin saya bahagia~

Terima kasih sudah membaca, saya akan sangat senang dengan **review** yang datang~


End file.
